Don't Cry Over Split Lips (reposted)
by LockWhoSuper
Summary: Castiel and Dean have feelings for each other that they will not admit, Sam is stuck in the middle as they venture on Castiel's first salt and burn after becoming human. Destiel. Alternate season 9. Reposted cause I accidently posted my draft for this story instead of the finished product. Woops.


Authors note- This is my first time writing fan fiction, first time writing a Destiel. I hope for those who read this they like it, please review, it would be nice to know if people liked it or hated it. Perhaps give me some advice for my next story? I know this type of story has been done before but like I said, its my first time and I wanted to write about something that have always wanted to see in Supernatural.

Not mine, Supernatural does not belong to me, I am only borrowing the characters, I am not making any money off this.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Its been tough, dealing with Deans constant over protective traits, its been frustrating and irritating having to repeat 'I'm fine' over and over again because your stupid big brother won't believe that you are actually fine and you can look after yourself. Sam sighed and pressed his head against the cool glass of the Impalas shotgun seat window. Its been a long journey to recovery after the trials to close the gates of hell and to go on an actual hunt. Finally no more taking calls from other hunters and doing nothing but research, held up in the bunker with not so much as a step outside for a fresh breath of air without a jacket, a hat, two guns, extra ammo and Castiel's angel blade tucked into your belt.

All but Sam's window was rolled down in the Impala, Sam wouldn't admit it to Dean, or Castiel, or anyone, not even himself, that he still felt the cold pierce his bones when there was a strong breeze, so he kept his window rolled up in the record 118 degrees ferinhight June weather. Sam is thankful that there is no music playing in the Impala for once, he could use a break from Dean playing the same AC/DC tapes on repeat for miles. What Sam isn't thankful for is the tension rolling off of Dean in waves.

Sam could pretend to be naïve and pretend that the tension Dean is feeling is about him and the fact that this is his first proper hunt since taking a leave of absence from the family business after the trials. But Sam is not naïve or blind and he can clearly see that the tension that is filling the Impala is one part sexual and one part worry for the ex angel Castiel who is resting his head on his palm with his elbow on the door and his face out the rolled down window in the backseat.

After Castiel had had his grace taken from him and he had fallen, he had crawled his way to Kansas to seek help from the Winchesters, Dean and Sam had taken him in with little argument from Dean. Castiel was apart of the family now, freshly human and still learning the ropes. Castiel was the one who had found the potential hunt on Sam's laptop, Dean was teaching Castiel about the perks of the internet when Cas had found a news article about some hauntings and murders in an old motel. With some further research done by Sam, he discovered that it was just a simple salt and burn 495 miles away from the bunker in Springfield Illinois.

Dean was stubborn and flat out refused explaining that Sam was still to sick and weak to go and Castiel just wasn't ready, still too new to the whole human thing, he could get hurt. Sam could see how him still being too sick and weak to go hunting was totally bullshit, just a lame excuse on Deans part, Sam has been getting stronger each day and they both knew he was ready to get hunting. Again Sam pledged that he was completely fine and if he had to stay crammed in the bunker any longer he would salt and burn Dean instead. Dean grumbled but agreed that he and Sam would only be gone for a day, two tops, Kevin was around somewhere and Dean had showed Castiel how to make a simple mac and cheese dish last week if Castiel desired to cook anything other than just grab food from the cupboard when he was hungry while they were gone. Sam remembered the confused look on Castiel's face while Dean made arrangements around him.

''Dean?'' Castiel asked with his head slightly turned to the side and his eyebrows drawn together,

''Yeah Cas?"

"I think I have been human long enough to grasp the concept of it all, I'm not a new born Dean. I've been around for thousands of years, watching, learning, I could be quite useful on a hunt, even in this current state."

"What are you saying Cas?" Dean was standing with his shoulders square facing Castiel now,

"I want to go with you" replied Castiel "I feel the same as Sam, I can't stay here any longer without something to do, one can only learn how to make a bed or bake a pie so many times before he wants to tear his hair out, and its not exactly like I can't see that your itching for it Dean."

Deans jaw muscles had flexed and Sam could of sworn he heard Deans teeth grinding together. "No."

Sam raised an eyebrow "no? Dean c'mon, we could use the extra hands, he could help dig up the remains and he would provide extra cover if the spirit doesn't decide to play nice."

Dean fumbled over his next choice of words "he hasn't had any training."

Sam had laughed at that, "Dean, he was an Angel Of The Lord, he has hunted and had our backs before, we are still alive because he has saved our asses countless times. That's all the training he will ever need.''

Dean sighed and his facial expressions softened, "Cas, could get hurt" he whispered. Castiel took a step forward towards Dean and raised a hand to grasp his wrist, Dean looked down at Castiel's hand, "I can handle it Dean."

Dean looked up from his wrist to Castiel's face to look him in the eyes as he agreed to let Castiel come along on the hunt with them. Sam had watched the moment between Dean and Castiel with his tongue trapped between his teeth, afraid to say anything that might ruin the moment. Dean and Castiel stayed locked in their stare for 7 heart beats before Sam had decided to leave the room to get away from the sexual tension before he suffocated to death from the lack of oxygen. Sam took a step backwards and pivoted so he could exit the room swiftly and quietly before his brother could notice he was leaving, but as he was walking past the map table where his laptop was sitting his foot got caught on the leg of a chair and he went sprawling to the floor.

This has effectively knocked Dean and Castiel out of their intense stare off with a bark of laughter from Dean and the word "moose'' being thrown around. Sam flushed crimson and was thankful his face was pressed against the Impalas window so Dean wouldn't notice. Sam noticed Castiel shift in the back seat and he watched as Dean flickered his eyes up to the rear vision mirror to watch the ex angel move around, Castiel ran his fingers through his messy hair and sighed, Castiel sat and stared at Dean from the back seat while Dean drove on to their destination in Illinois.

Reaching forward in his seat, Sam grabbed some papers from the dash-board and flicked through them one last time, clearing his throat Sam began to reread the information out to his brother and Castiel. "So, um, David Young was the owner of Hans Auto Repairs before he was murdered in a fire in 2004. Hans was David's father, he built the auto repair shop from the ground up with his bare hands when he was a teenager, Hans met Grace Warren and they fell in love and married, blah blah blah, David was born. Hans Auto Repairs was David's life, his mother and father made it home, he was born, raised and killed there. The shop was burned down in an arson attack 10 years ago by a Rachel Moore, she was jailed for the arson and the murder of David Young early 2005. She was released 6 months ago because of good behaviour in prison, she was on parole and staying in the old motel that was built on the site of the auto repair shop. Rachel Moore was the first of David's victims, at first I thought it was just revenge on Rachel for burning down his home and killing him but I did some more digging and Rachel hasn't been the only strange death in this motel. I'm guessing that David was vengeful about his shop but because Rachel was jailed he couldn't get revenge so he just laid to rest, but then she was staying in the motel and David finally saw his opportunity to get revenge so he came back, he acted and now he has a taste for it. I haven't been able to find a pattern that links his victims, Rachel, a little boy, an old man and a member of the kitchen staff working for the motel have all died in the last six months in the motel, different ages, genders, they weren't staying in the same motel room. The only link is that all of the victims were found with charred flesh, like they had died in a fire, but there was no fire, gross, harsh, violent, the police in the area are baffled as to how someone can be so cruel. It'll be dangerous but we have dealt with worse, we deal with the danger and no one else dies."

Sam clears his throat again and flips through his stack of papers until he finds the death certificate of David Young. "I asked Charlie to get the death certificate of David Young for me, she faxed it to me this morning while you were still in the shower Dean, it says he was cremated, cause of the fire, but there was a grave at the back of the auto repair shop where David buried his mother and father so that's what David must be attached to and why he keeps hanging around and killing innocent people, so we just salt and burn the parents and problem solved."

Dean shifted in his seat and muttered that if it was that easy Cas should just stay in the car. Sam shook his head, "what's your problem Dean?"

Castiel flicked his eyes over to Sam and frowned at Sam's accusing tone of voice.

"I don't have a problem Sam,"

Sam huffed a laugh and rolled his eyes "of course you don't, your just all tense and acting all defensive and being a huge jerk for fun.''

The sound of Dean tightening his grip on the Impalas wheel was the only response Sam needed to confirm that he had hit a nerve, "if you're worried about Cas-"

"-I'm not worried about Cas. I just think its stupid, this is a two man job," Dean replied a little too quickly.

"Then I'll stay in the car," said Sam.

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose and growled in frustration. "No Sam, you're with me, Cas stays in the car."

"Dean?" Castiel asked in a small voice from the back seat, "what about the stuff you said yesterday? I do not understand why you are like this again, I've already explained that I can be helpful, I want to help, it is the least I can do. Since I no longer can heal you with a touch of my fingers I can help you to avoid getting hurt in the first place."

"The mans got a point" Sam agreed with a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Sam watched as Dean struggled with him self, Sam has come to recognise the signs of when Dean wants to avoid a chick flick moment, Sam just hoped Dean would get over his pride and say what he really wanted to say about the situation with Castiel hunting with them. Castiel and Sam both jumped in their seats when Dean banged a fist down on the Impalas steering wheel,

"I just can't watch him get hurt, ok Sam? You just said this David guys spirit is violent, you just said it was dangerous. What if David decides to go after Cas? What if Cas dies? He was the one who brought us back from death! Who is there to bring him back? I almost lost you Sam, again. I can't stand to loose him to when I..." Deans voiced hitched and he trailed off, his pride finally catching up to his mind, aware of what he just said Dean re-tightened his grip on the steering wheel and shut his mouth.

Sam sat frozen in his seat, shocked from Deans out burst, he had hoped Dean would say something but not as revelling as that. Sam dared to turn around a little in his seat to get a good look at Castiel's face. Castiel's lips were parted from shock and surprise at what Dean had said, his eyes were focused on the side of Deans face, he looked frozen in time, barely even moving as the Impala jostled over a bump in the road. Sam turned back around and waited until Castiel said something, but he never did, he just sat there staring at Dean like before. Sam only wondered what was going through his brothers and the ex angels minds.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Sam joints cracked as he climbed out of the shot gun seat, standing on the dusty road he stretched his legs and back as his brother slammed his door shut. Castiel followed Sam and stretched once he was out of the Impala. After seven hours of driving, it would have been only six if it wasn't for Castiel. The ex angel still hadn't gotten use to urinating yet and continuously asked Dean if he could pull over so he could empty his bladder, they had finally arrived at their destination.

The motel that was built over the site of the auto repair shop certainty was a nice one Sam thought, much nicer than some of the motels him and his brother had stayed in over their years. Sam reached behind him and closed the passenger side door to the Impala then proceeded to watch Castiel do the same to his door.

"I'll go check us in" came Deans voice floating through Sam thoughts, Sam just grunted in reply and started to walk around to the boot of the Impala to grab their duffel full of rock salt, shot guns and some empty shot gun shells that needed to be filled with rock salt, which is what the trio would be doing until it was dark enough to go dig up a grave.

Propping up the false bottom of the Impalas boot, Sam gripped the duffel and held it out to Castiel "here."

Castiel whipped his head around to face Sam, puzzled he just kind of stood there awkwardly until he saw the duffel and understood that Sam wanted him to hold it. Reaching out Castiel took a hold of the duffel and held it in his arms, Sam laughed at his friends way of holding it as he grabbed his back pack which contained his laptop and shut the Impalas boot, they would grab the shovels for digging later along with lighter fluid when it was darker so it wouldn't look suspicious.

"C'mon Cas, lets go see what room Dean has booked us into for the night," Castiel nodded and followed Sam in the direction of the lobby. Dean pushed his way out of the lobby a second later holding a single room key and wearing a worried expression, Sam watched as his brother lifted his gaze from his feet to Castiel and he saw how his brothers expressing only got more depressing.

"Room 12 Sammy" Dean said as he tossed the key to Sam,

"It's just Sam," replied Sam with a bitch face as he caught the room key.

"Whatever" muttered Dean and walked past Sam and Castiel, heading back towards the Impala.

"Where are you going Dean?" Asked Castiel as Dean opened up the drivers door and got in, Dean shut the door and turned on the ignition.

The Impala roared to life as Dean replied with "food and beer" and proceeded to drive away. Castiel watched the Impala rumble down the dusty road and out of site,

Sam cleared his throat "don't worry about it Cas, he'll be back, probably with burgers. Lets just go inside and get to work, the sooner the hunt is done and your safe he will stop being such a jerk."

"Ok" Castiel said simply and started heading towards room 12, Sam sighed and followed. "Why does he care so much Sam?"

Sam frowned and then shrugged, "you're family Cas."

"You are also family Sam, he doesn't get mad at you like this."

"Yes he does" Sam huffed and readjusted his backpack on his shoulder as he unlocked their motel room, pushing the door open Sam and Castiel stepped in a stuffy dark room.

"Ugh" Sam groaned and threw his back pack down onto a single bed as he made his way over to the windows. Pulling the curtains back, the remaining sunlight of the day filtered into the room, shedding light on the other single bed in the room. Castiel hesitantly set the duffel bag he was holding onto the little circular table in the corner of the room. Unlocking and pushing open the windows Sam shivered as a breeze passed by him and into the room, clearing the room of the stale air.

"He use to question your strength?" Sam nodded and turned his back to the window so he could talk to Castiel face to face,

"Did it hurt?" Castiel asked in a small voice.

Sam nodded again "yeah, it did, he couldn't trust me to have his back in a fight and it hurt cause he use to trust me, but then..." Sam sighed and trailed off, it was still hard to talk about, and he would much rather not bring it up, "why do you ask?"

Castiel fidgeted and started playing with the hem of Deans Led Zeppelin t-shirt he was borrowing, "I think you know" whispered Castiel, not meeting Sam's gaze. Sam had a suspicion as to what Castiel was referring to but he wanted to hear it from the ex angel him self.

"What do I know Cas?" Sam pressed, Castiel opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water, struggling for words for a few moments before he seemed to gather his thoughts and was able to look Sam in the eye again.

"I have.. Romantic feeling for your brother." Cas said slowly.

Sam grinned, "yeah, I know. I've known for a while. Oh" Sam's smile fell and he instantly felt sympathy for Castiel. "That's why you wanted to know if it hurt, being treated like your useless and not strong enough to have Deans back, because you're hurting, aren't you Cas?"

Castiel nodded pathetically, "do you think..." Castiel began but decided against it.

"Do I think what Cas?" Sam asked.

Shaking his head Castiel turned away and sat down in a chair by the motels table, unpacking the duffel bag he started on making up the salt rounds for their hunt tonight.

"Cas?" Sam asked again, with no reply from the ex angel Sam sighed and decided to call Dean to see if he had already asked the motels desk clerk about the hauntings and murders, Dean informed him that he had and that everyone was moving out, business was slowing down because no one wanted to stay in a haunted motel.

"The clerk also thinks that one of the customers staying in a room is the killer but this is defiantly a ghost, EMF in the lobby." Said Dean.

"Okay, thanks man. Hey, don't bring me back a burger." Sam could practically heard Deans shit eating grin as he said "no worries man, I got the moose some rabbit food."

Snapping his phone shut with a final 'jerk' to Dean, Sam flopped down on the bed his backpack was on and pulled his laptop up to his chest, hacked into the motels Wi-Fi, a simple 1234 password that took less than two minuets to figure out and proceeded to do some more research even though it wasn't necessary.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Once Dean had gotten back much later than expected, Castiel wouldn't say a word, choosing to eat in silence, in the corner by him self while Dean and Sam where having a hushed conversation on the beds. Actually Sam was trying to initiate a conversation with Dean but Dean didn't want to talk about what he had said in the Impala earlier today. Sam was trying to get Dean to admit that he also has romantic feelings for Castiel but his brother only blushed and denied, choosing to eat his burger while simply glaring at Sam.

Sam just picked at his chicken salad, the room was tense again. Dean and Castiel both obviously had feelings for each other, and Sam couldn't understand why they both just couldn't see what he could see. Honestly it was making Sam irritated. This had been going on for far too long. Thank god it was almost time to go burn some bones, Dean screwed up his burger wrapper as he finished off his last bite and aimed his trash at Sam,

"Dean, don't you dare." Sam warned.

Castiel looked over to the two brothers, alerted by Sam's voice, only to see Deans trash fly over Sam's head and almost land in the bin. Sam rolled his eyes and huffed a laugh at Deans frown and his "damn it," Castiel finished his burger also and decided to stand up and walk to the bin instead of throwing it like Dean had.

Bending down Castiel picked up Deans trash and threw it in the bin with his own, Sam watched his brother eye up Castiel's back side as he bent over and then straightened back up.

"Okay," Sam said quickly pushing his salad aside, "since we are all done eating, I think its time to get this show on the road."

Dean blinked, lifted his gaze to Sam's slowly and sighed. Clearing his throat and then licking his lips Castiel grabbed a shot gun he had loaded with rock salt filled shells earlier from the table "let's do this thing" he said, cocking his gun so a round was in the chamber Dean looked over to the ex angel once again.

Sam quickly grabbed his own gun and handed Dean his before Dean could open his mouth and start another argument about Castiel joining them, again. Sliding the keys off of the table and into his hand, Sam took the room key and the impalas keys and made his way to the door, "times a wasting," Sam joked, trying to lighten the mood while he packed up his laptop back into his back pack and slung it over his shoulder.

Shoving past Sam, Dean took the keys to the Impala and made his way out of the motel room, with Castiel close behind, carrying the packed up duffel, it was obvious that Dean really was unhappy with the situation now that the actual moment to hunt was upon them. Sam sighed and though oh well, maybe Castiel would just dig and get away without a scratch.

Locking the motel room behind him and leaving the key in the door Sam stuck a premade note to the door with some excuse written to explain why the trio had left the motel in the middle of the night without checking out properly.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Nope, I was wrong, very very wrong Sam thought as he was thrown once again across the grass by David Young's spirit. Through hazy eyes he watched Castiel shoot wide and get knocked to the ground by the spirit just like Sam. Sam winced, it looked like that would of hurt a lot.

Dean was frantically trying to get the guys parents coffins open so he could salt and burn the bones and get rid of the SOB for good. Standing up Sam held his ground where he stood and reloaded his gun, shooting, Sam managed to hit the spirit dead on and he vanished. He started to make his way back to the graves helping Castiel up off of the ground and finding the ex angels gun in the process, "you alright man?"

Castiel nodded weakly and reloaded his gun slowly. Sam and Castiel made their way back to Dean at the graves just as he had gotten the fathers coffin open, the mothers open coffin right beside it. Craning his neck to look up at his brother and the ex angel Dean assessed their injuries, with a quick glance at Sam he concluded that his brother was fine and started his assessment on Castiel. Castiel had a nasty looking tear in his jeans and a few scratches on his hands, Castiel also supported a few blood stains on Deans Led Zeppelin t-shirt from a split lip.

"Shit Cas..." Dean started to spout out his worry and guilt at the fact he let his friend get hurt when David Young reappeared behind Sam and Castiel.

Dean quickly dropped his shovel and grabbed his gun that was leaning against the dirt wall of the six feet deep hole, aiming just like his brother Dean was able to shoot the spirit through the chest after Sam and Castiel were knocked to the ground once again with such a force they went sprawling a few meters away.

With the spirit gone again for another short amount of time Dean began to salt the exposed bones and squirt lighter fluid on them both shortly after. Sam had managed to get on his feet again and help his brother out of the grave, while Dean rushed to Castiel's side Sam proceeded to light up a packet of standard motel matches he kept in his jacket pocket and throw the flaming bundle down onto the bones.

David Young's spirit appeared once more for a split second only to yell out a choked scream that cut off as he burned for the second time in his life. Only this time he would not be coming back.

Sam realised that neither Castiel or Dean has returned to Sam's side to watch the flames like he had been, or to collect their gear so they could head out before anyone staying in the motel noticed the fire out their windows and alert the fire department and the police. Turning his head he could see Dean kneeling in front of Castiel with a hand on his check, running his thumb over the split in his lip.

"Cas, oh god, I never should have let you come, just look at what happened" Sam watched his brother try to swallow down a lump in his throat.

Castiel smiled weakly, "Dean, I'm alright."

Shaking his head Dean took a hold of Castiel gently and helped the ex angel to his feet once again. Wobbling slightly Castiel leaned into Deans touch, Sam decided that perhaps he should leave the two alone, maybe this was finally the moment he had been waiting for.

Picking up Deans gun and the shovel Sam began to walk back to the Impala, careful to watch where he put his feet this time so he wouldn't end up sprawling across the ground and ruin the moment like last time. He had had enough of being forcibly acquainted with the ground anyways, leaving Dean and Castiel behind Sam unlocked the Impalas boot and threw the guns and shovel inside, shutting the boot he continued to make his way to the shot gun seat. Climbing into the Impala and shutting the door behind him, Sam watched the moment between Dean and Castiel develop into something he had more than prayed for over the last few years finally happen through the rear view mirror.

"This is all my fault, you weren't ready for this Cas, I should have just locked you up in the dungeon with Crowley,"

"Why... Why would you do that Dean?" Castiel asked pulling back from Dean,

"So you would be safe, you wouldn't have been hurt if you were there" explained Dean.

"I would hate you if you did that to me Dean. I said I can handle myself, you don't see me crying over a split lip. I'm stronger than you think I am Dean, I don't need to be babied, I don't need to stay behind because you don't think I'm ready. I am ready Dean. Trust me for once, you're making me feel useless, I get it. I'm not an Angel Of The Lord anymore, I don't have anymore 'superpowers', but I can still fight crime." Castiel's eyes watered a little "why don't you trust me Dean?"

Biting his tongue Dean held back a comment that would surely please his ego and his pride, instead he simply just shook his head. Pulling away from Dean completely Sam watched as Deans hands fell to his sides and Castiel crossed his arms across his chest, keeping himself from falling apart.

"Dean I... Appreciate all that you have done for me, teaching me about humanity, showing me how to be a member of society. When we get back to the bunker I will pack up my things and leave, I can't...-" Castiel's voice became a bare whisper as he fought back tears "-I can't be around if you don't... Trust me, or lock me up in a dungeon." Wiping his face Castiel turned to start walking back to the Impala where Sam was waiting.

"Cas no, wait please," Dean choked, stopping the ex angel in his tracks, "I don't want you to leave, Cas, its not that I don't trust you man, I just couldn't bare anything to happen to you."

"Worse things have happened to me" stated Castiel,

"Yeah, but that was before when you could just heal your vessel Cas. You can scar now. Die..."

Reaching forward Castiel took a hold of Deans hand and pressed his check against the hunters palm again, "flesh and blood Dean, I will die eventually anyway."

Deans mouth went dry and barely managed to choke out "not on my watch you won't."

Smiling slightly Castiel took a step closer to Dean so their bodies were almost flush together, "Dean I need you to be able to trust me when we are hunting, this is going to be happening a lot more frequently now Sam and I are back on out feet. Can you please trust me Dean?"

The intense eye contact and Castiel's breath on his face was making Dean feel light-headed, the feeling made Dean want to kiss Castiel, so he did. Leaning forward with his eyes shut, Dean lightly pressed his lips to Castiel's, mindful of the split. In the shot gun seat of the Impala a grin lit Sam's face as he watched Castiel's hands reach up to tangle themselves in Deans hair.

Breaking the kiss Dean pulled back suddenly and opened his eyes, he watched as Castiel opened his, blue found green as Dean spluttered "I-I'm sor-rry Cas, I didn't me-ean to-" Cut of with a quick peak on the lips from Castiel, Dean stopped talking,

"It's alright Dean, you have no idea how long I have wanted you to do that." Cas said with a smile.

By now the flames in the grave have lessened and only the tips of the flame can be seen peeking out of the hole in the ground, this means that if anyone from the motel had seen the fire the fire department and the police would be well on their way to this location and it was defiantly time to roll out. Leaning over to honk the Impalas horn once, Dean and Castiel looked over to where Sam was sitting in the Impala.

"Time to roll out" Sam yelled and settled himself back into the shot gun seat.

Trailing his thumb across Castiel's split lip one more time before dropping his hand off of Castiel's face, Dean pulled away and took Castiel's gun from him, "come on Cas, you heard the moose."

Castiel smiled and started off towards the Impala, once his brother and Castiel reached the Impala and climbed in- after Dean threw Castiel's gun in the boot and locked it up again- Sam congratulated them both on their new found partnership. Dean glared at his brother and started the impalas engine,

"Thank you Sam" replied Castiel from the backseat, and Sam laughed at the blush that painted Deans checks.

"Its about time you two got together, Kevin owes me $10" grinned Sam.

"What?" Questioned Dean as he drove away from the motel and back in the direction of Kansas.


End file.
